


the flower suit

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, tim chalamet
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, dom!reader, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet smut, timothee imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Anonymous asked:hey! can you do an imagine where the reader goes with timmy to the beautiful boy premiere and he’s wearing the flower suit and she can’t keep her hands off of him and then there is smut where she’s the dom? sorry if it’s confusing! thank you





	the flower suit

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

“You’re kidding me.”

“What?” He looked nervous, biting his lip.

“You’re going to wear that?” You stared at the ensemble hanging from the hanger in his hand, your mouth parted. Bursting flowers in various shades of hot pink over black, and just imagining him wearing it was enough to drive you insane. “I’m never going to make it, Timothée.”

A tiny smile. “Please?” He asked so nicely.

“It’s perfect,” you replied quietly, kissing him lightly on the mouth. “I love you.”

His smile warmed your body. “I love you, too.”

Feeling daring, you opted for a lighter shade of pink, a gown with a halter neck. Aside from the fabric covering your bottom and the strap around the neck, your back was almost entirely exposed. There would always be a small part of you that felt it was necessary to find a way to feel like you deserved to stand next to him. Make your own statement, be your own person.

The early evening brought sunlight that fell in pure gold, streaming it in scattered rays throughout the red carpet and surrounding areas. He had nearly cussed out loud in front of his entire team when you had emerged, fully dressed, in the attire for the evening. Your hair was up off your shoulders. Oh yes, you’re going to see everything, and you’re going to see it well. Into the limo, what an ordeal it was. He slid in next to you and shut the door, turning to raise an eyebrow at you.

“You realize I’m going to have my arm and hand on your bare back all night, correct?”

“Is that an issue?”

“No, it’s an unexpected gift.” Sliding said hand into its place behind you, he pecked your lips. “Thank you for coming and supporting me.”

“Always, my love.”

Your heels, golden like the light, brought you closer to his height, making the photos easier to take. There was nothing like it, standing next to him this way. He wanted you there, he wanted to show the world that it is ‘us’, not just me anymore. A good deal of time was spent in the background, observing him interacting with his fans. It was charming and innocent, because he truly didn’t understand how loved he was. Everything took him by surprise. He tried to be fair, making time to move back for more photos and moments with you. No, you insisted. Go see them. I get to see you every day. This was so much bigger than just you and Tim, and you would never forget that.

But the patience didn’t prevent you from getting a bit antsy. Every time his hand met your back, it left a simmering heat under the skin. Being playful at first, you gently nuzzled his neck, making him laugh and pull you closer. There was a limit to the PDA, and you would respect it… but there were ways. Your arm wound around his waist, and the slightest touch of your index finger on his skin made him flinch. Adjusting his hair, kissing his cheek, a squeeze of the hips here and there. It was obvious that he was having a hard time staying still now, squirming through the smiles and poses. He knew better than to complain, though. He knew better.

Entering the building, he tugged you against his body and whispered into your ear. “Have something you’d like to tell me?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Caught off guard, he sputtered a bit before being ushered forward into the theater. It was so fun to tease him. You refused to let up, either. Licking your lips much more than necessary, the occasional application of chapstick, a bat of the lashes, extra sway to the hips, bite of the lips. He was clenching his jaw in obvious exasperation by the time the night was over, his hands flexing open and closed as you followed him through crowds to the limo. He whimpered and tugged you into his lap, calling boldly for the driver to roll up the partition.

Your hands found his hair, and you gently tugged it to pull his head back. Nipping the side of his neck, you slid one hand inside of his jacket. “Did I ruin your night?”

“On the contrary,” he gasped, making you laugh. “I want to touch you…”

Smart boy. “Then touch me.”

His arms wound around your body, his fingers trailing slowly down the length of your back and making you shudder violently. Looking pleased, he licked his lips and moved his hands back up again, drawing soft noises from your throat. Allowing him to do what he wished, you continued to nibble on his neck until you reached your destination at the hotel. His palms were pressed flat into your lower back, obviously urging you to move your hips into his. I don’t think so.

“Let’s go,” you mumbled, tugging him from the vehicle. Alone in the hallway, he received a tiny smack on the butt. Not daring to protest, he simply opened the door and ushered you inside. No more shirt. No more jacket.

Your hand couldn’t quite wrap around both wrists, but he didn’t resist when you pushed them over his head and held them there. “Move and I start over. Understand?”

A nod, a flush of the cheeks and neck. Behave. Lowering your head, you dipped your tongue into the hollow of his collarbone, drawing a gasp out of him. Such a vocal thing, he was. You kissed down the center of his chest, pausing briefly when his arms began to rise. He lowered them quickly, and you allowed him a pass, continuing downward. Trailing two fingers down his stomach and around his belly button, you paused again when he began to squirm.

“Tim.”

“It tickles, I can’t help it,” he pouted, making you laugh. Fine. You tugged his pants down to his thighs, eyeing his erection with lust on your lips.

“Watch me,” you demanded, waiting until he lifted his head to wrap your mouth around his tip. Cursing under his breath, he watched your head move up and down. His muscles were tense and twitching, drawn out moans escaping without shame. You lifted your head and gently massaged his slit with the pad of your thumb.

“I want you,” he begged hoarsely, eyes pleading. God, it was rather impossible to say no.

Acting on a spontaneous urge, you reached to the floor for his suit jacket, stripping yourself of your dress and underwear before sliding it onto your body. His eyes were almost perfect circles, watching you straddle his waist and line yourself up.

“Put your hands on my hips.” The fabric was soft and sweet on your back and arms.

Obliging happily, he gripped them with tight fingers and helped you lower yourself into place. The best position in the world. Gravity did its magic, allowing him to fill you completely.

“Fuck, you feel amazing baby girl,” he said softly, holding your hips as they began to rock into his. “Oh my god… you look so good in my jacket…”

Your head fell back, and his grip tightened. Searching for that sweet spot, you moved your waist in a slow circle. He twitched against your walls, making you gasp harshly. You dropped down to place your hands on either side of his head, pushing upward to create friction where you needed it the most. He was so responsive, God he sounded glorious.

“Come,” you breathed into his ear, thrusting your body into exhaustion. “Come.”

It was almost instantaneous, his head falling back into the pillow with his warmth filling your body. Clenching yourself, taking him in, drinking in the sight with thirst. He groaned your name, long and deep.

No one else can make you feel the way I do.


End file.
